


Jour 5 - Déguisement/Infiltration

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, Pre-Relationship, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Jour 5 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 5: (Voyage dans le temps et/ou) Déguisement-infiltration





	Jour 5 - Déguisement/Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 5 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 5: (Voyage dans le temps et/ou) Déguisement-infiltration

Zoro serra les dents sur une réplique qui le ferait certainement virer. Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Il se demanda non pour la dernière fois pourquoi on l'avait choisi lui. D'autres auraient certainement été mieux adaptés pour ce job. Robin par exemple. Mais non, c'était sur lui que c'était tombé.  

Il lança un regard en coin à son collègue. Il n'était vraiment pas moche à regarder, et quand il était arrivé ici la première fois, il avait cru que le temps passé ici ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Zoro le détestait. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'allait pas, et l'autre ne se privait pas de lui faire remarquer, s'excusant même envers les clientes pour son incompétence. Peut-être que s'il avait été au courant il aurait été plus indulgent, mais personne ne savait à part la patronne du salon de beauté. Alors forcément, il devait se demander pourquoi il avait été embauché. Zoro se posait la même question pour être honnête. Il n'y connaissait rien du tout, et si la patronne n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il reste en salle, il se serait vite retrouvé à l'arrière à faire le ménage ou s'occuper des commandes.

Il n'avait même pas été formé. On l'avait lâché dans la fosse aux lions avec pour seule consigne de se fondre dans le décor et d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts. Une semaine qu'il était là et il n'avait toujours rien vu. Du moins rien d'intéressant. Il avait mal aux yeux à force de voir du rose et les papotages et cancanages incessants des clientes lui donnait mal à la tête. Comment pouvait-on travailler dans ce genre d'endroit ? Pourtant son collègue semblait s'y plaire, si son sourire en était la preuve. Son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir. Zoro se trouvait souvent comme hypnotisé par cette vision. Il s'était fait prendre une ou deux fois. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. La première fois, il l'avait regardé un air surpris au visage pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son travail. Les fois d'après, c'était plutôt la curiosité qui transparaissait sur ses traits. Dans ces moments-là il n'était pas désagréable à côtoyer.

Le carillon à l'entrée sonna et une cliente entra. Zoro s'empressa d'aller l'accueillir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. C'était la femme qu'il avait vue sur la photo. Son nom le confirma. Elle voulait un rendez-vous avec Vinsmoke pour une manucure alors il lui demanda de patienter le temps que celui-ci termine avec sa cliente précédente. Il resta un instant au comptoir de l'accueil à l'observer discrètement. Elle lisait un magazine sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

— Sanji, attira-t-il son attention en s'approchant de lui.

D'ordinaire ils s'appelaient par leurs noms, mais pas devant les clientes. Il l'informa de ce que voulait la femme et lui demanda s'il pouvait rester près de lui pendant son rendez-vous, histoire d'apprendre. Vinsmoke parut surpris, mais il accepta sans sourciller. Il avait une bonne excuse pour écouter leur conversation et tenter d'apprendre quelque chose sur le petit ami de cette femme. S'il apprenait ce qu'il voulait cette après-midi, il pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit et reprendre son vrai travail.

Il tourna la tête en se sentant observé. Sanji le regardait étrangement et Zoro sentit ses entrailles se tortiller. Il déglutit, réalisant que le temps passé avec lui touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il allait lui manquer.


End file.
